tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scales Uses Guilt
Log Title: Scales Uses Guilt Characters: Dust Devil, Scales Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 24, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales admonishes Dust Devil for not staying in good repair. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:43:45 on Sunday, 24 November 2019.' Dust Devil is coughing off by himself. A frown on his face before he goes back to playing with the forcefield a bit. It's almost perfect. Scales bounds out to see how the modifications to the forcefield rig are holding up. She pauses and tilts her head when she hears coughing. Somebody sick? Dust Devil's ventilations are a bit raspier but he is quiet up until he 'coughs' again. He whacks the area of his vents, which give off a little puff of something. He frowns and steps back from the forcefield generator to look up at the shield itself. Scales creeps over to see where the sound is coming from, peeking over a bit of rubble at Dust Devil. Dust Devil coughs a few more times to try and force air through the filters. He grumbles and swears softly before straightening up. "That should do it...just gotta get the techs ta test everything." Scales crouches, butt wiggles... and leaps for Dust Devil! >> Scales strikes Dust Devil with Pounce. << Dust Devil acks as multiple distractions means he did not catch Scales sneaking up on him. The light impact does make him oomph and another puff of dust come from his vents. He coughs twice and then grins at Scales, "Oh no...the dragon has got me." Scales rars playfully and clings to Dust Devil, peeking around his shoulder. "You okay? You sound kinda messed up." Dust Devil grins at the little fire lizard. "my forcefields failed while I was cleaning the vents. And I got dusted pretty bad." Scales ooohs. "They just failed? You overworkin' 'em?" Dust Devil grins faintly, "There's a differences? Probably overworked and all" Scales nods. "Sounds like you need some time with an air hose, at least. Are they workin' again now?" Dust Devil raises his hands and there's a bit of sparkle and then a fizzle. "NOt exactly.... Been waitin fer First Aid not ta be mad at me. And it wasn't that important. This shield works...and I can manipulate it. Scales huffs. "Look, if you need repairs, you gotta get fixed up. Suck it up an' apologize if you gotta. You don't wanna get caught tryin' to use a system an' have it not be there." Dust Devil rolls his optics... "But....dammit...I really don't want first aid chewin me out about a prank." Scales hehs. "Yeah, but it'd suck even more if somebody stabbed you through the chest 'cause you couldn't pop up a forcefield, right? Or worse, if they went after Cerebros. You're not just takin' care of yourself anymore." Dust Devil makes a face at Scales. "that is underhanded...even fer you. " Scales sticks her tongue out back at Dust Devil. "You gotta do what you gotta do. 'Sides, I'm a medic- people avoiding repair bay when they need to get fixed bothers me." Log session ending at 14:54:15 on Sunday, 24 November 2019.